


Deeper Orgasm

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代AU<br/>沒啥邏輯可言反正就啪了。<br/>存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“合作愉快。”  
Steve和Jack几乎在同一时间开口，并向对方进行礼貌式道谢。

Steve点了点头，那位穿着黑色西装、他的爱人兼秘书Bucky Barnes便推门而入——  
“这边请，Mr.Benjamin，”Bucky的脸上带着最标准的微笑，并且点了点头，回应Steve的注视，“我带您出去。”  
“谢了，Mr.Barnes，不对，应该说是，Mr.Rogers?”Jack沉住气，极力挤出一丝像父亲那般耐人寻味的微笑，可笑容中却只有年轻人的难以掩饰的稚气。  
虽然Jack是刚刚继承父业并开始打拼的年轻人，但多亏了Curtis的帮忙，让他在复杂错乱的商场上如鱼得水。在签合同的前一天晚上，Jack主动要求和Curtis独处，顺便向他求得不少实用的生意经。尽管Rogers和他的丈夫Barnes在众人面前表现不出一丝暧昧，可是只花了一晚上的考据，Curtis就总结出他们俩“已婚多年”。Curtis默默教导他怎么跟Rogers说话，以至于不被Rogers这种咄咄逼人的老头欺压，好让这位第一次接触大合同的Jack心里有数。事实上，Curtis和Jack的家庭算不上熟稔，甚至传统的Jack父母早已在心里把Curtis定义为“不是好人”。但谁能料到，一向冷傲的Jack竟会和他搭上关系，让Curtis成为了自己商业团队的领头。  
Steve从容地上前一步，把有些愕然的Bucky搂入怀里，再低下头轻吻爱人的脸庞。他轻松地把手插进西裤口袋，皱着眉头看着身前那位主动揭发他们恋情的年轻人，没有说话。  
对方特殊的气场似乎是把Jack镇住了，他不敢多说，拿起那份刚刚完成的合同就立即离开办公室。当Jack一关上玻璃门，就撞上外面的Curtis。  
“你好像把那个老头惹到了，”Curtis伸手接住Jack扔过来的皮质文件夹。  
“是他不肯认自己的丈夫罢了，都什么年代了，还这么保守，”Jack用不屑的眼神瞅了瞅Curtis，“白头发的老头子。”  
“Jack，听话。”Curtis把不顾一切向前走的Jack拉住，“不准乱发脾气。”  
“你不要管——唔！”嘴巴直接就被眼前人堵住，Jack瞪大眼睛看着Curtis的强吻，不顾一切地挣扎起来，也不管他们还在Rogers的公司走廊上，即使这里并不是人来人往的办公楼层。  
幸亏Curtis身高和力气上的绝对压制，Jack并不能作出太大的破坏。强吻过后，Curtis便放开了Jack，Jack也不再吭声了。  
正是Curtis才会知道的事，Jack这位小王子受硬不受软。  
*  
Steve看着Jack把玻璃门带上后，转过身便把神色复杂的Bucky拥入怀中。  
“在想什么呢，宝贝？”Steve关切地问道，同时用下巴磨蹭Bucky前额的碎发。  
“是我想多了吗？Stevie，他知道了我们的关系了……”Bucky自然地把脸埋进Steve的项脖，呼吸着丈夫那独特的气息。这能让他安心不少。  
“那又有什么关系呢？”  
“不，Stevie，”Bucky若有所思地说，“要是我们的关系公开，会影响你……”  
“影响我？”  
“是的，潜规则这类的……不好的言论。”Bucky抬起头，对上Steve凝视着他的目光，“Stevie不是不喜欢把情感之类的事带到商场上吗？多么公私分明的你。”  
“噢，宝贝，你难道是生气了吗？于我而言，你就是那个导致我我公私不分的小坏蛋……”Steve露出那股在房事上才有的狡黠目光，他猛地拖住了Bucky的屁股，把对方抱了起来。Bucky自觉地用双臂环上Steve的脖子，使得两人面对面，并用自己鼻尖贴上Steve的鼻尖。  
温暖的气息在极短的近距离中交汇着，湿润的空气挑逗着两人的上唇，忍耐力似乎在下一秒就要爆发。Bucky率先打破僵局，并舔了舔Steve的嘴唇。随之而来的是丈夫配合着狂热的湿吻，把他按倒在宽敞的办公桌上。  
Bucky心知肚明，自己的西装暗藏玄机。那套外表看上去很普通的正装，事实上暗藏着两人的情趣秘密。Steve让裁缝给Bucky的裤子裆部加上了隐藏拉链，适逢处于胯下中部，精致的造工让这根特殊拉链一点也不容易被他人察觉。  
“Buck，你有多想我。”Steve对爱人的耳垂又咬又舔，他脸上带着只有看着Bucky的时候才会露出的温柔笑容，手上却做着与温柔相反的动作。一边熟练地单手拆开Bucky脖子上的温莎结，解开丝质衬衫的纽扣；一边顺着爱人的意愿，隔着西裤来回抚过Bucky的腰际和翘臀，再在对方不注意的时候，突然把手深入温热的胯下，找出隐藏链子的开头，并一口气拉到尽头。“没有穿内裤哦。来吧，宝贝，主动一点？”  
脸色红润的Bucky并不感到不妥，他反而抓住了Steve欲要伸入自己下体的手，反问道，“要怎么主动好呢……？”Bucky不由自主地轻咬下唇，拉开裤子裆部的布料，让自己的隐私部位在Steve的目光下更是一览无遗。Bucky自觉把双腿分得更开，让半勃的阴茎和湿润的雌性器官暴露在空气中，在这个时候，Steve已经把Bucky的衬衫纽扣完全解开，他万万没想到，这副包裹在端庄的西服里面的蜜糖色身体，出乎他意料中的诱人——Bucky戴上了那颗镶了钻石和刻上自己姓氏的乳环，精致的银饰随着Bucky身体的摆动而闪闪发亮。  
“喜欢吗？”Steve笑了，他捏了捏还有些少红肿的乳尖，目不转睛地盯着穿着乳环的那边乳首，“还会疼么？”  
“早就不疼了，我很喜欢……Stevie的礼物。”Bucky喃喃道，他低头看着Steve对自己胸部的蹂躏，心里更是高兴。  
“很适合你。”Steve目不转睛地看着爱人的躯体，无论是钻石饰品还是甜美的躯干，都是那么让他着迷。他低下头，连同乳环一起含住了Bucky的乳尖，银饰的甜味混合着爱人独特的乳香，Steve沉迷得不可自拔，混合着唾液故意发出滋滋的声音，多余的液体流淌下来，让Bucky的胸部变得亮晶晶的，湿成一片。他顺便解开自己的皮带，从内裤里掏出自己同样硬起了的男性象征，俯下身来贴上丈夫同样的器官，再一手把握着两根阴茎，搓弄起来。  
上半身和下半身带来的连连刺激让Bucky更是情迷意乱，他仰起头，眯起眼睛，发出如同猫咪一样的慵懒呻吟。Bucky抱住Steve的头颅，丈夫的手淫让他不得不抬起腰，明明还没被侵犯，他已经在上下摆动了。射精的冲动很快占据了他的思考，Steve主动攀了上去把Bucky抱在怀里，仍在套弄的手加快了速度，“一起高潮吧。”Steve吻着Bucky的脸庞和嘴巴，暗示Bucky要和他一起自慰。  
Bucky刚把手伸下去，马上就被Steve的大手包住了。他们俩默契地一起撸动阴茎，Steve粗上一圈的紫红硬物把Bucky的阴茎压在下面，套弄的速度变更快，两根阴茎也被他们的手箍得更紧。“糟糕——”Bucky猛地睁开了眼睛，与此同时也射精了，“唔……果然还是要比Stevie快一步呢……”另一股白浊的液体在几秒后也射在了自己的腹部上，份量却是自己的几倍之多。  
“又有什么关系呢……”Steve捏住Bucky的下巴，给予他奖励性质的深吻，并且故意把精液涂抹在Bucky的小腹和腰际上，“被弄脏的你才是最好看的。”  
Bucky不由得做出违背意识的诱人动作，这位Steve的小宝贝，正在吃力地抬起腰肢呢。他用手撑着桌面，让半干的粘稠精液沿着腹肌往下流，流经肚脐和人鱼线，再被西裤裤头的布料吸收。裁剪适合的西裤已经包裹不住勃起的阴茎，龟头还挂着精液，硬物突破裆部露在外面，等待着身上人的进一步挑逗。

“还是不够啊……”  
Steve猛地解开Bucky的皮带。开裆裤已经满足不了他的欲望，想看得更清楚，更清楚，要把Bucky全身上下都看得一清二楚。那身精制西装已经成了Steve视线内的最大阻碍，他恨不得把它们撕碎，直至看到Bucky全裸才满意。  
“Stevie……不！”  
虽然Bucky在反抗，但Steve不但没有停下来，而且更是加快了速度。他迅速对方的扯下西装和白衬衫，把Bucky的双手反手绑在背后；裤子直接被拉到Bucky的膝盖以下，Steve用双手抓住丈夫弹性的屁股，狠狠地揉捏起来。  
“要自己骑上来，还是被我操？”Steve从背后压在Bucky身上，腹肌贴上了翘臀，强迫Bucky做这项选择题。  
“自己……来……”Bucky的侧脸贴着桌子，很不容易才挤出这一句话。

Steve坐在办公椅上，靠着椅背，再让Bucky骑在他的身上。两人的下半身通过那根阴茎连在了一起，Bucky双腿都搭上了椅子两侧的扶手，被反绑着的他找不到着力点，只好让那根熟悉的阳具通过自己湿软的洞口一插到底。Steve先是抓住他的胸部，再由上到下的来回抚过Bucky精壮的上半身，无与伦比的躯体线条深深吸引着他，他就像雕塑师那样，用粗糙的手心一遍又一遍地磨过爱人光裸的肌肤。Steve的胸肌紧贴着Bucky的背脊，下巴搭上对方的肩膀，往他耳朵里呵气的同时，Steve用及其引诱的话语，告诉Bucky：“宝贝，宝贝……再深一点，让我贯穿你……”  
他的Bucky虽然兴奋着，抬起头淫叫着。Steve的话好像咒语一样，Bucky的身体不得不变得更听话，“再张开一点才行，帮帮我……帮帮我好吗……Stevie。”自己的手被捆绑着无法动弹，Bucky只能请求Steve，把让他们合二为一的洞口再开拓一些，“帮我撑开一点……一点点也好……求求你了……”  
Bucky这副成熟的身体即使再熟悉Steve的硬物也需要丈夫的帮助，Steve只好用手指帮他把阴唇再分开一点点，伴随着自身的湿滑液体，和多多少少的精液，Bucky坐进去一点，Steve  
也插得更深一些。  
办公椅发出了“吱呀”的声音，它快要承担不住两个大男人的重量了。“你说怎么办呢，Buck，我们俩太重了，对不？”Steve明知故问，“要不换过来，我操你好了。”  
“Stevie……”性爱中的Bucky脑子梗塞着，任由Steve摆布，“Stevie想怎么样都好……”  
Steve这就把他抱了起来，让Bucky以半蹲的姿势趴在桌子上面，上半身正面贴着光洁的办公桌。夺回主动权的Steve从后面狠狠地操他，小腹冲撞屁股的声音啪嗒啪嗒地响着，阴茎差不多整根被抽出，再在瞬间一插到底，当阴茎每一次插到尽头，Bucky就会发出一阵强烈的淫叫，娇媚的声音回荡在整个办公室。  
“我的Buck……我的宝贝……我的小妖精……”Steve支起身躯，按着Bucky的肩膀，眯着眼睛欣赏Bucky美丽的背部，赞美着爱人的同时更加卖力地操着他的丈夫。Steve还穿着西装，他只解开了裤头，和身下那位一丝不挂、肌肤冒着细小汗珠的、沉沦在性爱快感中的Bucky形成了鲜明的对比。  
“啊……Buck……”突然，Steve掰开了Bucky的臀肉，同时也把他插着的阴道口弄得最开，“要射精了，一起高潮吧，宝贝……”  
“嗯？”Bucky这才反应过来。阴蒂被Steve的指腹按住，一股微凉的液体从阴道最深处绽放开来，自己的身体内部在同一时刻条件反射般的潮吹，热流在子宫深处渗出，和阴道内的精液混在了一起。“糟糕……Stevie……啊啊啊啊！”他紧闭着眼睛，任由身体被操控。阴茎高潮接着阴道高潮来临，Bucky在潮吹结束的一刻也射精了，喷出阵阵的白浊液体滴落在地毯上。  
Bucky的心脏狂跳着，阴道痉挛着，把Steve的阴茎吸得更紧。他健康的肌肤像是覆盖了一层蜜糖一般，更加甜美诱人。Steve还不能从他体内拔出阴茎，他只能依旧压着他，用手抓紧Bucky的胸部，舔遍爱人身上的蜜糖后，再疯狂地吻着他，嘴唇紧紧吸吮着对方，舌头追逐对方的舌头，争相夺取口腔里的氧气……  
落地窗外的天色变暗了，办公室内的智能灯亦亮了起来。白发人身上的衣服还是整整齐齐的，可他身下的那位全裸的棕发青年，早已被他操得无法思考……  
*

“Benjamin，你先办完公事，再……”Curtis即使唤着小王子姓，也不能阻止衣衫不整Jack把他按在墙角。  
“不要。Curtis，我知道你有多认真，”Jack暧昧地咬着对方的胡渣，偏偏故意躲开Curtis的吻，“认真到看出人家丈夫的裤裆拉链……”  
“可别说，Rogers这人真有意思，”Curtis一把把Jack拥入怀里，直勾勾地盯着小王子明亮的双眸，“还真以为别人看不出来呢。”  
“你在说我吗？唔……”话音刚落，Jack就被Curtis的吻堵住了嘴巴。  
延绵的长吻过后，脸色潮红的Jack再也不想掩饰内心的野望了，他趴在Curtis身上，用命令般的傲慢眼神盯着Curtis。  
“Jack，你想怎么样。”  
虽然Jack的豪华别墅只有他们俩，但Curtis并没有表现出兴奋的神色。  
“你想多了，Curtis。”Jack悻悻然地站了起来，转过身，苦笑着，“我和你也就是上司和下属的关系罢了。”


	2. Chapter 2

我没有办法，Curtis，是你逼我的。  
你明明知道……你明明知道我喜欢你……  
Jack缩成一团，躲在角落的阴影里面。他情绪不稳定的在角落里面发抖，这里很清冷，几乎不见人影。天刚才在下雨，Jack已经忘记是什么原因和Curtis闹翻了，只知道自己独自跑了出来，冲进大雨中，消失在Curtis的视线内。他在雨水里漫无目的地走着，心中的不甘和怒火也慢慢被冷水扑灭，Jack的心情不再是生气，而是难过。  
他不明白，那个他爱的男人，为什么要这么冷漠地对待他。Jack是天生高傲的宠儿，他不会放下身段跟Curtis说话，去央求他Curtis爱他，Jack做不到。虽然说Curtis是Jack现阶段的人生导师，但是依他看来，Jack绝对不想自己和Curtis的关系“仅此而已”。他内心无比的想要得到Curtis的溺爱，想要Curtis的亲吻，甚至是侵犯。Jack无法透过Curtis浑浊的双目猜出对方的心思，永远自觉和自己保持距离的Curtis更是甚少和他拥有亲密空间。  
可是，假如你不喜欢我，你为什么偏偏要在我发脾气的时候强吻我，偏偏不让别人看到，Curtis……你到底在担心什么。可是，这是不够的，求你再多一点，再给我多一点好吗？Curtis，我可不是你的玩物……你当初没有像我的父母那样，视我为一无是处的漂亮花瓶，而是选择跟随着我，去巩固父亲的商业王国，可是你太残忍了，你的无视让我难受，你的逃避让我茫然，你的冷淡更让我奋不顾身的爱你，可恶，该死的，我竟然那么喜欢你。

小王子红着眼眶，紧咬着双唇，无奈地蹲在地板上。他浑身都湿透了，Jack还穿着那套昂贵的定制西装，随便一抖都可以甩出一滩水。无助又倔强的Jack不愿意回家，回去见已经开始担心自己的Curtis。  
“Benjamin……？”是陌生人的声音，“你怎么了。”  
Jack听到别人叫唤自己的姓氏，心都凉了。他心想，自己竟然倒霉到要被内行人看见这么一副落魄的模样。只见眼前是一个高高瘦瘦，穿着休闲西服的男性，Jack的视线往上移着，他一眼就能看穿这位斯文先生是个有钱人，就凭他那身定制的D&G和手中握着的长柄伞。当Jack想着怎样做做样子以免被内行人认出自己的时候，他猛地看清楚雨伞下的人正是前几天才见过的熟悉脸孔。  
“Mr.Rog……Barnes？”Jack差点脱口而出Rogers这个姓氏，“你怎么在这里……”  
“雨后的空气令人很舒服不是吗？”Bucky看出Jack的顾忌，他轻松地笑了，“我住在附近，只是出来散步。”  
“这么巧，”Jack低下头，不好意思直视Bucky的脸。他支支吾吾地回答道，“我……我出来走走，结果没有带伞。”  
事实上，Bucky早就看透Jack的心事重重，可他并不想让Jack难堪。“要不要来我家坐坐？你湿透了，很容易感冒的。”  
“Barnes真是个温柔的人呢。”Jack笑了，握住Bucky伸过来的手，被Bucky一把拉了起来，“那就打扰了。”  
“叫我Bucky就好，不用太见外的，”Bucky看得出Jack的顾虑，于是他拍了拍Jack的肩膀，“公司的事务我几乎不会管，你当我是朋友就好了。”  
“你也可以叫我Jack，”Jack脱下了外套，搭在手上，湿得要透明的衬衫耷拉在他身上，他只想快点找到藏身之处，脱离这种难受的感觉。  
*  
Jack洗了个热水澡，穿上了Bucky给他准备的宽大浴袍，然后回到了Bucky收拾过的客房。

“暖水，给。”Bucky递给Jack一个骨瓷马克杯，“你没事吧。”  
“Bucky……我，”Jack攥紧了衣服，“有些事情不知道是否方便跟你说。”Jack心里并不是怀疑Bucky，只是顾及面子问题，他从来都没有对别人说过自己的感情私事，他苦笑着，装出轻松的样子说，“有些事情，不知道是否方便跟你说。”  
“嗯？”  
“一些私人感情……”Jack的声音越变越小，“我的私人感情……”  
“原来是这样，”Bucky点了点头，坐在Jack身边，“是和Curtis，对吗？”他默默地看着这位年轻的总裁，在他面前展露出截然不同的一面。  
Jack盘起双腿坐在床上，他的表情看着似乎有点惊讶，惊讶于Bucky这么快看出了他们之间的事，“是的，是Curtis。”Jack又要头疼了，“他总是不肯理我，经常冷落我，放置我……总是不愿意和我坦诚相待。”  
“哈哈，Curtis竟然是这样的人吗？”Bucky像个大家长那样搂过Jack，“完全看不出来呢，我还以为他会很关照你的。”  
“才不是，他冷淡得要死……”Jack撅着嘴，向Bucky诉说，“我知道他喜欢我的，Bucky……他亲吻过我，然后装作没事发生的样子，完全不理我感受。”  
两人相处的气氛出乎的融洽，好像早已交心的朋友似的，并且说的话题越来越开放，好不畏忌。  
“我试过主动，甚至在他面前脱衣服。但当我正准备给他解开领带的时候，他竟然转移话题，给我谈公事，太气人了，难道他是性冷淡吗？”Jack一头埋进了软绵绵的枕头里面，像个孩子似的。  
“那可真是气人呢……”Bucky附和着，“但是，Curtis也许只是不善于表达？Jack听你这么说，我觉得他不会不喜欢你，或许……他只是一个比较沉默的人吧。”  
“可是他为什么，为什么……”Jack说着说着，眼眶又开始泛红了，“难道和我一起，很难看吗？”  
“不，Jack，我跟你说，其实Rogers在跟我交往的时候，也曾经是个不是很坦率的人呢，”Bucky的声音渐渐变小，“你可以在主动一点试试的……”  
“主动……？”  
Jack愣住了。Bucky伸出双手，托起他的下巴，往他的额头轻轻一吻。  
“像这样，”Bucky露出了和善的目光，他的目光对上Jack惊讶的双眼，“似乎，可以再深情一点。”  
“Bucky……Rogers会知道的……”Jack有点犹豫，但反而坐得更近。他松开了浴袍的领口，搂起对方的腰，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“嗯？不，我可没兴趣侵犯你，”Bucky摸上对方干净的项脖，往里面呵了一口气，“只是教会你，怎么向喜欢的人求欢。”  
“那么，”Jack咽了咽口水，“教我。”  
“好孩子，”Bucky把Jack按倒在床上，揭开他的浴袍，里面正是一丝不挂，他用双手来回抚过Jack的大腿内侧，。  
Jack见状，便主动的分开双腿，但却有点不好意思地用手把私处捂住。  
“我……没有做过，不要嘲笑我……”Jack有点害羞地说，私处地器官和Bucky一样，拥有雌性和雄性的特征，却弥漫着一种他特有的气味，浓郁又年轻的体香。  
“嗯哼？”Bucky看着羞涩的小王子，没有多话，就把对方挡着的手拿开。看着Jack瞪圆眼睛，一脸不好意思又期待的样子，Bucky才慢慢开口说，“你喜欢粗暴一点，对吗？”  
“Bucky，”Jack咬了咬指甲，随即，他把手搭上了Bucky的裤头上，大胆地尝试解开对方的拉链，“我也想看你的……看你被Rogers操过的地方。”  
二话不说，Bucky主动脱下了裤子，连同内裤一起拉到了脚腕，“怎么样？”他把一团糟的裤子踢到一边。  
“连毛也刮得很干净，是Rogers的爱好吗？”Jack开了一个不合时宜的玩笑，他不自觉地摸了摸自己毛茸茸的下体，“操起来会更爽吧。”  
“当然了，”Bucky毫不避嫌，“他操我的时候，都会帮我手淫……比如说，”Bucky突然握紧Jack软软的阴茎，上下撸动起来，“像这样……”  
“等等！”处子之身的Jack很快就有了感觉，他看着Bucky帮他自慰，双手不听使唤地按在两旁，呼吸也变得急促起来，“不……Bucky……不要……”  
“要等不及了。”Bucky瞥了一眼Jack，只见那位小王子原本苍白的脸几乎要红透了，身体也随着Bucky手上动作而升温。Jack急促地呼吸着，他看着身体不听使唤地在Bucky的帮助下，变得发热，眼看着对方熟练的技巧捏着他硬起的阴茎，用手指套得紧紧地、有规律地来回搓弄，随即而来的是Jack的高潮降临。  
“唔——”Jack昂起头，喉结滚动了几下，他射精了，白浊的液体喷上他的小腹，甚至溅上他平坦的胸部。  
“真可爱……”Bucky微笑着看着Jack不知所措的样子，“让我想起了我年轻的时候呢，小王子。”  
“我，我……好奇怪，很舒服……”之前连手淫都不会的Jack第一次被别人引导到高潮，他脑子一片空白，一时间想不出任何形容词。他眨着眼睛，一脸失神的样子。

门外传来一阵脚步声，本正是沉醉在情色中的两个人突然变得警觉起来。  
“Rogers回来了？”Jack猛地撑了起身。  
“咚咚咚”客房的门被敲着。  
“Buck，有客人？”  
熟悉的声音在门外响起，Bucky想到不用想：Steve回家了。他们俩的拖鞋在门外，被Steve看到了。  
“嗯……Stevie，等等？”Bucky有点慌张。即使和Jack做的算不上特别出格的事，他还是有些忧虑，“我来开门——”  
可就在Bucky想要穿上裤子的时候，门被Steve推开了。  
床上的Jack匆忙把浴袍胡乱披上身，脸上的潮红还未褪去；Bucky坐在床边，裤子穿到一般，头发也乱糟糟的，汗水沿着额头缓缓流下。

“Mr.Benjamin……？”Steve有点愕然，但他看到自己的丈夫和合作伙伴在一个房间内气氛暧昧的时候，一切都好解释了。白发人变得严肃起来，他叫住了准备起来的Bucky，“怎么回事，Buck。”  
“只是帮Jack一个小忙……”Bucky顾不上穿好裤子，便上去抱着想要生气的Steve，“你听我说。”  
“都已经叫Jack了吗，”Steve搂紧Bucky，紧得快要让对方窒息。他如同狼般的眼神看着床上的客人，“失陪了，Mr.Benjamin，”扭过头，在Bucky的耳边说道，“我们回房间。”  
*  
空荡的客房只剩下Jack一个，他不想回家，又有点担心Bucky。不知道怎么了，那些狗血剧情在他脑袋里面不断徘徊。  
Bucky会不会被Steve斥责或者……打骂……可Steve怎么看也是一个很爱他的人，总不会做出一些很出格的事情吧。  
Jack在床上躺了好久，快要睡着了。  
但外面一点声音都没有，Bucky也没有回来。  
他蹑手蹑脚地下了床，把浴袍拉得更紧。走出房间的门口，他才发现Rogers的住宅是那么大。好奇心驱使着他迈入大厅，并且顺从着自己的直觉，打算找到Bucky和Steve。  
*  
“Stevie……啊啊啊不要……”下面的蜜穴被无情侵犯着，Bucky被Steve扑倒在柔软的大床上，身上的人狠狠地压住他，不单只是下体，连亲吻都变得充满霸道气息，毫不留情地把吻痕落在了Bucky白皙的项脖上。  
Steve不分由说地强迫Bucky射精，他的手指分别捏住龟头和茎身，用适当的力度按压对方的敏感点，再加上指腹对马眼的挑逗，刺激开口处的软肉，他的身下人很快就失控，直接进入了高潮的巅峰。沉浸在情欲中的Bucky在Steve身下糯糯地叫床，无法说出一句完整话语，他紧闭着双眼，舔着嘴唇和试着抱紧他的Steve，不受控的手指在Steve壮实的背肌上抓出一道一道浅色的疤痕，他眼睛里面充满着热辣辣的泪水，模糊是自己的视线，但他不甘心被Steve操到要哭出来，只好强忍着，一边享受性爱的快感，一边被过度的快乐折磨。  
“Stevie……家里还有客人的……”Bucky稍微恢复了一点神智，他咬了咬Steve的耳朵，舔舔Steve的耳廓，他知道Steve喜欢被他舔舐。  
“没关系……”Steve把他拥入怀里，坐在床上，换了另一个操法，让Bucky坐在自己的大腿上面，插得更深，“你是我的……”  
Bucky知道Steve想要，他只好闭嘴了。丈夫熟练地蹂躏他的屁股，掰开两片软肉的臀肉，连同一起拉开交配的入口，Bucky不用费多少力气就坐进去了。Steve的阴茎又粗又硬，Bucky的阴道也是如此的紧致，交合的时候完全没有空隙可言，布满神经的内壁软肉清楚地感受到对方暴起的青筋，Bucky主动地把硬物咬住，配合着Steve的动作上下律动，口中释放出久违的呻吟声，延绵而又细腻……弹性的臀部被抓得泛起了红印，Steve还故意怕打他的屁股，在他的耳边低吟说着，“Buck今天不乖哦，这是小惩罚。”Steve一向视Bucky为他的后辈，在床事上尤其明显，事实上，他们的年龄确实有一段差距，两人商场上的作风和私事上的作风却截然不同，Steve的宠爱在做爱的时候毫不犹豫地给予了他的小丈夫，无论看上去多么的霸道，其实在插进去的时候，Steve早已帮Bucky弄得湿漉漉了，入口也松软至极。  
把食指和拇指并拢起来，并且有点粗糙指腹缓缓地玩弄被撑开的湿哒哒的阴唇，指尖还沾了些体内流出的温暖液体，再打着圈儿去爱抚红肿起来的阴蒂。在Steve丰富的经验底下，Bucky很快就露出了那副想要潮吹的表情。Steve的意料之内，还不到一秒，Bucky就潮吹了，温热的热流顺着他的阴道里面流出，再分散到Steve的指尖上，Bucky的两片张开的阴唇上，渐渐流到大腿内侧，再到Steve身上，和床单。延绵不断的水流充斥着Bucky独有的味道，混合的荷尔蒙把两人都撩得起劲，甚至传播到房间外面了。  
“Bucky……Rogers……”  
门没有锁，进来的人正是Jack。小王子在门外等待已久，种种撩人的呼吸声和叫床声，使得他那副刚刚开发的处子之身按捺不住了，他的身体不听使唤般的推开了罪恶的门，映入眼帘的正是Rogers两人如火如荼的欢爱，和令他移不开眼的两幅美丽的躯体。  
“Jack……！”Bucky率先发现了Jack的闯入，他吃惊地看着Jack红彤彤的脸庞，欲言欲止，可Bucky已经没有力气伸出手去够着用来遮挡身体的被褥了，而身上的Steve似乎毫不在意，并不在乎Jack看见他们的隐私。  
床单湿了一大片，大多数的是Bucky潮吹的水分，像失禁了似的流的周围倒是。Jack把一切都看在眼里了，他表情复杂，不知道是惊讶亦或是兴奋，他感兴趣的看着他们俩交配的身体，不断地吞咽唾液，身体在发抖，不自觉地攥紧了浴袍……  
Bucky竟然……可以这么淫荡……这么好看……  
Jack回忆起方才淡定地教导他怎么开拓身体的Bucky，与此时此刻的Bucky相比，完全是判若两人！而Rogers，更是完全打破了Jack的猜想，他同样拥有着不输Curtis的身材，本来就迷人的脸孔变得更加令人痴迷了，好似一头雄狮似的，没有理会Jack这个不知轻重的外人来犯，依旧慢悠悠地侵犯着他身下的小鹿。  
好像……被Curtis这样粗暴地按倒，被他侵犯，被他插入体内……  
不知道怎么了，这些乱七八糟的念头萌生在Jack的心底，只要看着Steve的做法，他就不得不联想到Curtis的脸。那样严肃的脸，几乎不会对他笑的脸，满脸胡子的Curtis依他看来是多么的迷人，床事上的Curtis，会像Rogers那样与所不同吗……Jack难过得想要哭出来，他不足以打断Rogers的性爱，作为第三者，他呆呆的站在门口，不知所措地抽泣了。  
“怎么了，Jack……”纵然还在被侵犯，Bucky还是担心地问了一句。  
“不要管我……”Jack口不对心地回答着，他的身体已经被对方的荷尔蒙影响，粘液在他的蜜穴中徘徊，软软的阴茎也开始硬了。  
“Stevie……我得照顾他……”Bucky在Steve耳边请求道，“不然……”“不然怎么了？”“Jack看起来很让人担心……”“Buck，你真是个爱操心的宝贝……”Rogers深深吻了一下他的丈夫，向Jack递了一下眼色。  
“过来吧。”Steve头也不抬地跟门口的青年说。  
不知道怎么了，Jack顾不上羞耻心，很快爬上了Rogers的大床。这床铺安置了他们仨后还绰绰有余，Jack看了一眼Steve和Bucky，壮了胆子，解开浴袍的腰带。  
“可以……让我看你们吗……”他大胆地提出了这个要求，“我想要……求你了……Bucky……”果然还是一个爱哭的小王子，在无助的时候，只能用哭泣来让人施舍同情心了。  
“Jack……”Bucky看了一眼Jack的身体，马上就明白Jack的意图了。  
“只要让我自慰就好……”Jack双手分别抓起了自己的阴茎，和轻浮稚嫩的阴道口，“看着你们……”他忍不住侧躺在床褥上，蹭上了被Bucky沾湿的床单。  
“你喜欢，我不介意。”Steve突然开口，“Bucky是我的，他教了你怎么去自慰，对吧？”  
小王子没有说话，他点了点头，蜷缩着身体，不断地撸动自己的阴茎。Jack的目光盯紧Steve和Bucky合二为一的躯体，Steve虽然和他对话，但身下还在不断地操着Bucky，他竟然还没有射精……无论是精液还是别的液体，都是属于Bucky的，Steve的精力妥妥的，粗硬的阴茎不断地来回捅破Bucky成熟的阴道口，紫红的阴茎连着勾出银丝，睾丸啪嗒啪嗒地怕打入口位置，淫靡的声音和刺激的画面充斥着Jack的感官，他想象着自己和Curtis做爱，被Curtis玩弄，被Curtis亲吻，被Curtis毫不留情地操，于是，他用手指加快速度挑拨自己的阴茎，轻捏没有性经验的阴蒂，试着找到潮吹的感觉，还有撸动自己的阴茎……  
噗——  
Jack竟然在自己的摸索下高潮了，他的身体出乎意料地诚实，除了刚才在Bucky的帮助下射了精，他又一次射精了，稀薄的精液算不上浓稠，淫水沾湿了他的小腹，他纤细的腰上挂上了自己的精，瘦削的双腿间也是潮吹而产生的生理液体，热辣辣的满足感让Jack不好意思地笑了。  
“啊啊啊——”Bucky突然高昂的叫声吸引着了Jack的注意，他回头一看，Steve把他的爱人搂得紧紧的，摁在怀里，他壮实的小腹抽搐了几下，喉咙发出低声闷哼。不用多想，Steve在Jack自慰的时候也同时在Bucky体内射精了，Bucky虽然看起来很累，但满足的样子让Jack羡慕不已，Bucky的脸上涌现着幸福的红晕，Rogers两人深情地接吻，旁若无人。  
Jack的心里酸溜溜的，他舍不得放弃高潮后残留着余韵的身体，只好趴在床上，看着Rogers浓浓的爱意，又不知道做些什么才好。他不能哭，起码不能在外人面前哭哭啼啼的，他眼前的Steve可是他的合作伙伴呢……他也是自己企业的最高领导者啊……

“Curtis也许喜欢你坦诚一点，Benjamin。”Steve安抚着怀里累坏了的Bucky，手心来回拂过Bucky的脊背，让对方发出慵懒的嗯嗯声。  
“Mr.Rogers……”Jack心中依然抱着对长辈的敬畏之心，于是便没有直呼Steve的名字，“他跟你说了……？”  
Steve亲了亲他的小鹿，手上的功夫一刻也没听过，“我不了解Curtis，但他能看出我给Bucky西装的玄机，当然是个细心的人，”Steve歪嘴一笑，让Jack更加敬畏了，“我相信他能看出来你对他的感情的，Benjamin。”  
“可是Rogers……”  
还未等Jack把话说完，房间的门又被推开了。  
一个高大的成年男子走了进来，他穿着一身黑色的西装，整齐的胡子和凛冽的香水味……这一切都让Jack不寒而栗。当Jack看清那人的脸时，他愣住了，高潮的气息消散得无影无踪。  
“Curtis……？！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有JACK和BUCKY的互动！！慎入

“你怎么在这里……？”Jack的目光躲躲闪闪的。刚刚高潮完的身体不听使唤的瘫软在床上，白得发亮的躯体透出红润。  
“Rogers说你在他们家……”Curtis用手指戳了戳眉头，一时语塞，“Benjamin，我很担心你。”  
Jack能从Curtis话语中听出无奈。他很抱歉，自己又让Curtis担心了。明明半天前还因为Curtis而生气的心情，一下子就烟消云散了。  
“……抱歉Curtis。”Jack道歉脱口而出。他实在不知道说些什么才能化解现在的气氛了，他几乎一丝不挂，Rogers两人也是差不多一丝不挂的……三个人躺在同一张床上。  
Jack有点怕了。Curtis这副冷冰冰的样子比他正式生气还可怕。他不自觉的往后退缩，刚刚高潮完的身体也在发抖，他前所未有般的感到紧张。  
但当Jack退后到一个程度时，一个暖和柔软的身体却从后面搂住了他。  
“放松点，”是Bucky。他把嘴巴贴上了Jack的耳廓，柔声说道，“现在是你们坦白的机会，对不？”  
“是Rogers的主意么……”Jack偷偷瞄了一眼Bucky旁边的Steve，只见那人的视线都在Bucky身上。于是，Jack只好搭上了Bucky的双手，想要把脸埋进去。他害羞了。  
Bucky似乎很热情，并不因为Curtis在场而忸怩。柔软的胸部贴上Jack瘦削的后背，让淡淡的荷尔蒙传染到Jack的身体。Jack的脸冒出阵阵红晕，他不自觉地开始依赖Bucky，依赖这位年长的前辈，这位性事和职场上的前辈。  
“不要任性了，是Rogers让我来接你的，Jackie，”Curtis少有的喊了Jack的昵称，“很难受吗……？”他走上前询问，并不觉得面对裸体的Jack有什么大碍。他好像有些无奈般的摇摇头，说道，“再不要乱跑了，我得好好照顾你。”  
两位棕发人相互偎依着，Bucky像母猫一样，发情中的他偷偷舔舐Jack的脖子，最敏感的地方被刺激的Jack，在悄悄地发抖。Bucky却越来越起劲，先是舌头一下一下地舔，待Jack作出反应后，更是起劲地吸吮起Jack光滑的肌肤，留下浅浅的唇印，调戏这位入世未深的小可爱。  
可Curtis，我不想离开。  
Jack没有说出这句话。毕竟在这里，他很舒服，很安心……尤其是Bucky的“爱护”，令Jack根本无法忘怀。所以，他当着Curtis的面，故意侧过头，在Bucky的鼻尖上落下浅浅的吻，故意气那个平时对他的主动有点不理不睬的Curtis。  
眼前的西装人看着Jack，有点为难的擦了擦鼻子。

“要加入我们吗？”率先开口的竟然是Steve。作为最年长的情人，他是首先打破了僵局，跟Curtis发出邀请。这时候，Bucky和Jack一同回头看着他，两人看起来都有点惊讶。“跟可爱的‘小猫’们玩。”  
正如Steve所说，Bucky牵过Jack的手，和他面对面坐在一起，床上的他们就像小猫那样抱在一起，意图互相温暖对方。  
于是，Curtis脱下了上半身的装束，从后面贴上了Jack的背。他看着Bucky，说道，“有何不可？”，并将浓密的胡子贴着Jack的耳边，装作不经意地说，“你这个小坏蛋。”  
第一次感受Curtis与自己直接的肌肤接触，Jack紧张得不敢乱动。对方的胸膛结实而温热，胸前的碎毛依然带着汗水的温热，Curtis稍微一拉，Jack就整个人躺进他的怀里了。  
“你很想要？”Curtis明知故问，“在我来之前，你已经自慰了一轮了吧？”那道灼热的目光落在了Jack的身上，看着他身上乱七八糟的液体，还有吞吐着没有平息下来的呼吸，Curtis没有碰他，“Mr.Rogers教你的？”  
Jack低下了头。  
“唔……这个……我。”Jack支支吾吾的，不敢承认，生怕Curtis的责备。  
“是我教他的，Curtis，Jack憋得很难受，”这时候，Bucky主动承认了，“这并不是什么羞耻的事情。”小鹿有点不理解这个看上去有点死板的人，他紧紧护着身前的Jack，似乎在安慰这个未经世事的孩子。  
这时候，小鹿身后的狮子倒是亲近起小鹿来。Steve在Bucky耳边说了句悄悄话，歪过头和他接过吻，小鹿就听话地点了点头了。

Jack试着逃开Curtis的禁锢。他把头埋进了Bucky的胸前，柔软的酥胸散发着成熟的气息，吸引着他，Jack不知不觉中在Bucky胸口留下一个吻。他这才紧张兮兮地抬头看Bucky，对方也正在看着他，眼神即使惊讶也是欣慰，好像在说，你终于学会求欢了。“好孩子……”Bucky小声地微笑。  
小王子有点不懂Bucky的话，他有些懵了。情窦初开的Jack显然有点手足无措，谁让他被Curtis和Bucky前后夹攻呢？身后是宽厚的怀抱，身前是松嫩的胸脯，Jack仔细想想，两者兼得的自己是不是有点贪得无厌呢。他不敢回头看Curtis，他也不敢猜想Curtis的心情——自己的老板和对方丈夫互相调戏，Jack还真是很大胆。  
“喜欢胸部……？”  
Bucky一眼看穿Jack的小心思。他一把抓住了Jack同样的部位，“胸部小小的，都不知道自己有多吸引人吗？”这个人毫不介意他人的目光，竟然蹂躏起Jack的小胸，食指和拇指轻捻起乳尖，干净的指腹摩擦着乳尖，粉红色的部位特别敏感，Jack下意识的舔了舔唇，小舌头快速地划过嘴角到唇峰，坦诚的肢体语言在Bucky面前暴露无遗，未经世事的处子之身作出了反应。  
身后的Curtis把脸哄在Jack的耳根附近，男性不知道是不是故意的粗重呼吸落在了Jack的肩膀上，高高的鼻梁压着锁骨，Curtis用力呼吸着只属于Jack的体香。但是，Curtis在无意的保持距离，好像仅仅想要欣赏接下来的好戏——这时候的Bucky已经吻上了Jack的额头，朦胧的暧昧氛围笼罩着他们四个人。Jack的脑袋也许有点迷糊了，不知道怎么的，他可爱得像猫咪那样的舌头，在灵巧地来回舔弄Bucky胸部的软肉和精致的锁骨，故意把唾液留在了两者之间。然后，Jack抬起了头，用一种极其令人难以抗拒的潮湿眼神，眼睛半睁半闭地看着Bucky，宛如在向他发出不知情的邀请。  
“嗯哼……？”  
含糊不清的两人在这一瞬间释怀。Bucky含笑着，慢慢地用自己的大腿拱上了Jack的腿间，稍稍磨蹭了两下，Jack瘦削光滑的大腿就像磁石一样，自然而然地和Bucky的双腿交叠在了一起。  
如同甜美得流出汁液的两朵玫瑰一样，娇嫩的花蕊悄然无声地贴上了——仿佛方圆的空气都变成了粉红色，Jack和Bucky同时发出了柔声呻吟，娓娓动听的声音感染上在场的所有人。  
“——啊”  
Jack略略惊愕地看着Bucky的举动，看着两样几乎一样的私密部位贴在了一起……好舒服……他混乱的脑袋截断了思考，瞪大的双眼有点无法相信地看着那里。感觉很好……Jack想，很色请，很性感，很黏糊糊，像女孩子那样分泌出的浓稠液体在两人的贴合部位分别流淌。  
成熟的花蕊和处子的花蕊是不一样的。  
正如粉红色和猩红色的浓烈对比，蜜糖沾湿了阴蒂和阴唇，里面的软肉又滑又黏，在摩擦之中稍不注意又贴在一起了，即使有稍许的液体干了，两人的身体很快又因为延绵的刺激再次流出润滑液。Bucky的那两片花瓣要比Jack松软得多，他主动弓起腰，率先对Jack发起引诱，阴唇里面的软肉顶撞到了Jack同样的部位，小王子赶紧情不自禁地眯了眯眼睛，受惊猫咪条件反射一般地往后退了一步。  
但Bucky一下子就抓住了他。前辈在侵犯Jack的下半身——没有插入，但是Bucky一步到位般的攻略令Jack的腰软了下来，他只用一根手指就挑逗起Jack和自己的阴蒂，先拨开周围的阻碍，调整好位置之后，这两处小小的神经敏感点自然而然地再次碰到了一起。  
“Bucky……不要……”Jack可怜兮兮地求饶，小腹亦一阵一阵地上下起伏。这是双重性别的他第一次开苞，也是第一次体验这种与男性做爱与众不同的感觉……原来一模一样的身体，彼此交缠，也可以让他如此快乐，“很奇怪……”  
“但是Jack，你明明很喜欢啊。”Bucky没有停下，他双手抱住了Jack的双臂，使得两个人坐得更近，“是你在吸着我，不让我走呢……”下体私密的小嘴像呼吸一样，不自觉地一张一合，和Jack的言语正好相反。  
Jack难为情的脸红了。  
Bucky笑着，把他搂进怀里，“Jack很可爱，要是能坦率一点，就更可爱了。”小鹿亲亲小王子的脸蛋，接着说道，“嘴巴也好，私处也好……都是蜜糖的味道……”Bucky亲过无数次Jack的脸了，细碎的吻像长辈那样落在了对方光裸的脸部和项脖，渐渐地，这样也显得有点不足够了。  
“唔——”  
嘴巴被堵住的Jack把眼睛瞪得大大的。Bucky的双唇贴上了他的双唇，和私处一样，完全地贴住了。同性的吻又香甜又可口，Jack想，他可能即将要溺死在Bucky的温柔乡了。不知道怎么的，他也不想再抗拒，干脆抓上了Bucky的胸部，那对柔软的乳，让它们也靠近自己同样却平坦的部位。  
他们俩似乎已经无视掉身后的丈夫和恋人，只顾着互相自慰。Jack反应过来，回抱着Bucky，加深了下体的摩擦的同时，双乳也同时磨蹭了起来。Bucky吮吸着他的唇，舔过他的贝齿和舌尖，唾液渗进了Jack的嘴巴……甜美的津液让Jack无法自拔，他恋上了这种甘甜的滋味，Bucky的母性让Jack沉迷，他觉得，即使这种性交如同禁忌，但也何尝不可？Jack被Bucky压着，私处的接触面也因为自己张开的双腿而变得宽阔，又糯又热的滑液让他们俩在狂乱的快感中共同沉沦，Jack慢慢配合着Bucky的律动，从大腿根部的摩擦，再延绵到私处的粘合；从双唇愉快的接吻，再到狡猾地互相吞噬对方光洁的下巴；从简单的用手随便按摩胸部，再到小小的乳尖把Bucky的双峰蹭得发红，微微的奶香味逃不过Jack敏感的嗅觉，好像快要把奶水挤出来了。  
“Bucky……你难道有了宝宝吗？”小王子用薄薄的嘴唇贴上Bucky同样稚嫩的耳根，一边亲吻一边询问，“乳汁要从乳尖冒出来了。”Jack还调皮地捏了下Bucky念珠般大小的乳头，还有拉扯过他乳尖刻着“Steve Rogers”的银环。  
稍微有点吃惊Jack这么快就学会了占据主导，Bucky抓住了Jack放在自己胸前的手，双手按在一起，神秘地对Jack说，“你喜欢吗？”接着，Bucky故意抓住对方手后背，和他一起按压胸部，“这样的话……会有更多的乳汁，是Stevie教的。”他捏了捏银环，特意让丈夫的名字朝上。  
Bucky的味道很甜，很香，很诱人。此时此刻，眼前这多盛开的玫瑰，香薰也许已经达到顶峰了，但并没有吸引附近的蜜蜂，反倒另一朵同样美丽的花被他吸引住了，可禁断的他们不能相互侵占对方，只能依靠甜美的花蕊相互交融，用蜜糖渗过对方的身体，一起感受偷腥的欢愉。  
“Bucky……”  
“Jack……？”  
两人在对方的双眸中分别看到了自己的影子。他们一起叫出了对方的名字，伴随着身下变得越来越快速的摩擦，此起披伏的呻吟声亦漫过房间的每一处角落，在情迷意乱中，Jack首先檫出火花。小王子和小鹿一起把手伸到交合的位置，顺着湿滑的小腹，一路延伸到最敏感的私密处可Bucky摸过Jack沾湿的毛发，沿着窄窄的凹沟把指腹伸进去，开始挑拨黏在一起的阴蒂；Jack学着前辈的动作，但Bucky的下体很光滑，甚至被自己的耻毛弄到了……手指和阴唇一起搅动，像发情期猫咪一样的淫叫一浪接着一浪。  
当花蕊贴近到最近的时候，温度也达到了最高峰。Jack绷紧脚趾，和Bucky一起迎来了他们摩擦出来的高潮——水分如泉涌一样从花蕊下面涌出，弥漫在空气中的雌性荷尔蒙一样的情愫在刹那间飙升，他们喘着气，鼻尖贴着呼吸，迷茫的眼睛失神着，焦点无法落在互相的眼球上，只剩下模糊却精致的倩影。透明的蜜糖流过两人的推荐，先前被Bucky潮喷而弄湿的床单又湿了一轮，Jack舒服的瘫软在Bucky的身上，还记得用嘴巴吸玩Bucky的乳尖，小巧的舌头舔过漏出一点点奶露的粉色乳头，或者是打着圈儿，再或者挑起那个银环，让银饰的腥味和奶水的甜味混在一起，再吞进入口腔。  
“我喜欢Bucky……”  
Jack脑子一懵，不知道怎么的就告白了，下体贪恋地磨蹭着小鹿的他不用一秒就脸红了。Jack防不胜防地往前一趴，吻住了害羞的Bucky，满头薄汗的小鹿被禁锢着动不了，只好半眯着眼睛舌吻小王子。两位可人儿伸出舌头舔啊舔，似乎要洗掉对方的唾液一样。  
这时候，本在小鹿身后沉默的Rogers发话了。“Bucky是我的，”目睹了一切的Steve用温柔的语气把话落在Bucky和Jack耳边，“Benjamin是忘记了Curtis是吗？还是我的Bucky太美味了？”他不顾两朵玫瑰花的坚持，一手托起了Bucky的下巴，拉来他们的接吻。水乳交融的花朵被强行分开，水分充足的唾液在Bucky和Jack的唇峰之间拉出一道银丝，还没断掉，立即就被Steve接住了——Steve吻住了他的小鹿，向对面的两位默默地宣示拥有权。  
猝不及防的Jack露出少许失望的表情，无辜的狗狗眼羡慕着两位甜蜜的夫夫。  
我也想要……  
他默默念叨。这时候，Curtis的胡子早已贴上自己的腮帮，“Mr.Benjamin……”Curtis用浓密胡子微微掩盖的殷红嘴唇若有若无地蹭着Jack，“真是个小笨蛋呢。”  
“什么……！”羞怒的Jack以为Curtis又要说些风凉话，他皱着眉头打算瞪Curtis——谁知道，当他转过头的一刻，Curtis就把他吻住了——Jack宛如生气的小犬，在准备发怒的前一瞬间，恰好被主人安抚住了情绪。他感到了自己的鼻梁被Curtis高高的鼻梁顶着，快要不能呼吸了，Curtis也丝毫没有放开的意思，还一边吻着他，一边让Jack转过身来，稍稍向前倾，腰肢柔软的Jack立马瘫倒在床褥上。  
“呼……呼……”Jack有点不知所措，他猛地想推开Curtis，谁料对方比他更圆滑，立即就在他的嘴角上种下了一个吻痕。Curtis没有说话，大概是，不知道怎么说些甜蜜的耳语？Jack很少见过他的Curtis这么直接——他松开皮带，再拉下裤链，三两下脱下西装裤，连内裤都脱掉了，Jack亲眼看着Curtis肚脐上稀疏的深棕色耻毛延伸到他的隐私部位，半硬的阴茎赤裸裸地露在自己眼前，好奇心驱使着Jack一再窥探：人鱼线潜入至大腿内侧，他被Curtis托起了腰，让蜜色的大腿肌肉贴上了自己白皙而红润的膝盖，炽热的体温冒着暖气，跟着壮实的腹肌一点一点的逼近自己——对方的气势使得Jack单薄的身体不禁发起抖来，他自己都不知道在害怕什么。  
这时候，Curtis的双手按在了Jack的耳边，肘关节一曲，Curtis的脸孔扑的一下子就到了Jack的面前。  
“碰我，Jackie。”焦距过紧的Jack看不清Curtis的五官，只听见Curtis用类似命令的口吻说，“你不是，很想被我碰吗？”  
是……当然了。  
Jack有点愕然，Curtis这个平时无论自己怎么引诱仍然不屈不挠的狼匹这次竟然那么主动。他双手缠住了Curtis的项脖，嘴巴贴了上去，试着把这个男人浓郁的荷尔蒙吞进嘴里。Curtis一动不动的，任由Jack像迷惑人心的藤蔓一样缠上了自己。Jack先是吻了一下Curtis凸起的喉结：他自然地舔了一下上唇，薄薄的嘴巴就像涂上了透明的唇油，先是唇峰贴着那里，Jack闭上眼睛意图跟上Curtis的呼吸规律，接着，他调皮地用贝齿刮了刮Curtis那容易致命的喉咙，但这徒劳的动作Curtis一点也不害怕。那也对，Jack想，一匹狼又怎么会害怕自己玩笑般的啃咬。  
小王子的手上动作未停歇。Curtis的胸肌让他着迷，背肌让他激动，结实的公狗腰更是让他狂欢。他沿着凹凸的线条一路往下，直到胯下的时，不敢任意妄为的Jack才学会征求Curtis的同意。“这次你可不能又拒绝我了Curtis，”Jack顿了顿，“都已经这……”  
话还没说完，Curtis突然抓住Jack的手，往自己的私处按。  
“这……！”Jack被吓得松开身体，摔回床上。Jack小心翼翼的把手指放在了Curtis浓密的耻毛上，这里的体温尤其的高，像是灼烧着手心的暗火。当中指碰到又硬又热的柱体时，Jack的心眼似乎要提到最高。他缅甸地撑着Curtis那片炙热土地，轻轻地握住了阴茎根部——他忽然发现，在Curtis的阴茎和囊袋之间，套着一枚银环。  
“Curtis，”Jack像发现新大陆一样，用纤细的手指和银环一同紧紧地箍着Curtis的根部，“我很喜欢……”  
“喜欢吗？”Curtis沙哑地笑了，“那就亲吻它、爱抚它、舔舐它……嗯？它会很‘享受’的。”露骨的调戏小声地落在了Jack的耳边，Curtis咬上Jack半透明的耳廓，舌尖有意无意地扫过耳骨，带着水汽的在敏感的部位呵气，试图利诱Jack。  
Jack被吻着吻着，他一步一步迈向沉浸在Curtis迷惑的陷阱。Curtis直起腰，把阴茎往Jack嘴边送去。  
“乖，Jackie，”Curtis稍微一挺，阴茎的顶部就送入了Jack濡湿的口中。Jack张开了嘴巴，小舌头先是好奇地舔了舔马眼，再吞入龟头的伞顶，缓缓地吐了出来，好比在询问Curtis能否更进一步。Curtis点头示意允许。Jack满心欢喜地想把整根阴茎都吞入了嘴巴，可惜Curtis的尺寸实在太过可观，Jack一次性吞不完。明明龟头已经抵达了舌根，可Jack还像个贪心的小狗似的，不甘心地把这根硬棍吞入更多。Curtis深色的囊袋布满着血丝，无声无色的男性费洛蒙扰乱Jack的神绪，贪心的Jack深吸一口气一边吃着Curtis的阴茎，一边贪恋Curtis的气息。钢球般的阴囊轻拍着Jack干净的下颌，柔软的下巴肉只有稍微的摩擦，就会发红——这也是为什么Jack变得敏感的原因。  
“Curt,Curtis……”小王子的明亮的双眸时常含着泪水，他被对方欺负得一句完整的话也说不出来，“不，不行了……”  
Curtis吩咐Jack把嘴巴吸紧，自己便开始抽插，操弄小王子脆弱的小嘴巴。狗公腰有力地顶撞，口腔内壁也被摩擦得快要起火，Jack只觉得自己在含住一根燃烧的火棍，而始作俑者则毫不留情地用这根刑具惩罚他，意图让嘴巴生火，意图把自己捅坏……阴茎操得嘴巴又酸又疼，Jack的眼泪更是控制不住了，迷雾般的热泪蹭上了眼珠，挡住了自己的视线，只要一眨眼，眼珠就不听使唤地从眼角两侧流下，一脸被欺负的样子更是惹人怜爱。Jack干脆闭着眼睛，只剩下违背心愿的嘴巴，一开一合地任由Curtis做着活塞运动。  
Jack不得不想起了往事。Curtis在他上中学之前就进入自己的世界了，他是自己的导师兼家仆，无论是商场上还是私底下都得伴他左右，可Curtis平时却高清得甚至只愿意和自己谈公事。Jack已经不记得自己是什么时候开始暗恋Curtis的。Curtis很得体，很迷人：男人工作的时候穿严肃整齐的西服套装，在家里也会穿简便的西装，他的行为和举止无一不扰乱青春期小王子的思绪。还记得那个第一次：Jack刚刚回到家，急着上房间的他撞到在走廊理事的Curtis——Jack甚至到现在还记得，Curtis身上那股特有的凛冽味道，和雄厚怀抱的安全感，以及一句善意的“Jackie，请小心”。这个专一的男人到现在都没有换过那种迷倒众生香水（起码少时的Jack是这样认为的）。之后，成熟却容易冲动的小王子在某一天喝得醉醺醺后，在家中宴会时当着全部长辈和亲朋好友的面，对Curtis胡乱表白“我喜欢你”“我爱你”这种话，弄得大家都非常尴尬。事后，Curtis竟是因为“自责”而主动请辞，但家中人反倒留惜Curtis不让他走。那Curtis只好变得越来越和他疏远了，甚至起初“Jackie”的昵称也变成了冷冰冰的“Benjamin”。  
“为什么？”  
百般思绪涌上心头的Jack用手拿出抽插的阴茎，“为什么Curtis重来都不主动一点……我知道你喜欢我的，Curtis，你不要总是以为我是那个又笨又高贵的小王子……”Jack皱着清秀的眉毛，红彤彤的眼眶和嘴唇沾着情欲，却掩饰不了悲伤。  
“Jackie？”Curtis念着他的昵称，不解地回抱忽然就抽泣起来的小王子，“弄疼你了么？”Curtis最受不了Jack伤心的脸，他强忍着情欲，俯下身，细细碎碎地亲吻Jack的哭脸。  
Jack像个孩子那样撒娇，抱上了Curtis的项脖。  
“Curtis喜欢我吗？”Jack与他耳鬓厮磨，“从你来的时候，我一直都很喜欢你，Curtis……你知道的，你知道我一直都很喜欢你的……”  
“我也很喜欢你，Jackie，”Curtis一脸“真是拿你没办法”的表情看着傻哭着的Jack，“我当时拒绝了你，因为你还小，我怕会毁掉你。你知道，我们的身份是必须有区别的。但我一直爱你，我的小宝贝小甜心小王子，怎么样都好，我一直爱你……嗯哼，我真是一直都把你当小孩子了呢。”说着，Curtis用鼻子哄了哄Jack沾染了泪水的脸颊，双手固定着Jack的头颅，低下头，给予他一个安慰似的、长而深吻。  
半晌，Jack吻着吻着，忽然笑了。他“噗嗤”一下笑出声，搞得Curtis摸不着脑袋，一晃眼后，孩子气的小王子又抱着属于自己的真正恋人又舔又亲。

“Jack，”一旁也刚和Steve厮守过的Bucky突然开口，“不要再哭了，这会让我也很难过的。”心思细密的Bucky担忧地看着Jack。  
“Bucky……”Jack停下动作，抬头看着近在迟尺的Bucky，“现在已经不难过了……”Jack翻过身，让Curtis反而贴着自己的背脊。他爬上了Bucky的身上，逼得Bucky只好躺在Steve胸前，“给你亲——”俏皮的亲吻落在了小鹿的额头。

释怀后的Jack决定把第一次献给Curtis。对的，就在别人的家中，Rogers的床上，在这种微妙的场合里。  
他瑟瑟地趴在Bucky胸前，因为Bucky用经验告诉他，第一次从后面进，会比较舒服。但是Jack仍然紧张得很，他开始是不由自主的抓紧了Bucky的手臂，使得Bucky的手臂多了几道红印。这时候，护妻心切的Steve连忙护着Bucky，他把手搭上Bucky的肩膀，让Jack抓自己的手背。  
Curtis从Jack的后脖开始，一遍又一遍地顺着脊椎，亲到尾骨，再从下往上再亲一轮。他柔声倾诉，告诉Jack放松一点，再放松一点。Curtis说，Jackie很乖，学着和Bucky玩那样放松就好了，他会爱护他的。于是，Jack稍微张开了双腿，示意Curtis帮他弄得更松一点。  
当然，Curtis很乐意这样做。一是，他很享受Jack的味道；二是，他知道Jack的处子，所以他必须更慢一点，更小心一点，更温柔一点。他把头埋在Jack嫩滑的臀缝中，双手握住了白里透红的翘臀，把臀瓣往两侧拉开，娇艳的花蕊袒露在自己目光里的一刻Jack就难为情了。  
“等等……Curtis！啊——”Jack的呻吟叫到了Bucky脸上。Bucky眼睁睁地看着这张漂亮的脸蛋在自己眼前浅浅高潮的样子，Jack昂起头，喉咙吞咽着唾液，嘴巴微微张开，呼出热气或者娇媚的叫声，眼睛闭了起来，鼻子也跟着Curtis的动作呼吸着……Bucky被撩得脸红，他张开腿，Jack小小软软的阴茎就和自己的贴上了。  
Curtis故意和Jack下体粉红色的小嘴舌吻。天知道Curtis的口技这么好，Jack想，刚刚才和Bucky磨豆腐时的快感又一次被勾起。那会儿的粘液还没有完全干透，Curtis吸吮着阴唇，舌头挑逗阴蒂，把它卷入粗糙的舌面里，等Jack颤抖着冒出淫液的时候，Curtis再猛地把阴蒂顶入花瓣深处，被惹疼的Jack委屈地回头看了他一眼，可花蕊又忍不住强烈的冲动，猛地喷出一股稀薄的未知浊水，再次被Curtis重复步骤，带着多加的水分，用手指轻轻拉开阴唇，打着圈儿舔过猩红的软肉。在Jack被开发得差不多时，Curtis试着用舌头侵犯他的阴道，舌尖扒开最后的防线，直接伸进高温的通道——Jack的身体发抖得更厉害了，他带着哭脸，任由泪水间断着滑下，就算再次被Bucky看到自己哭哭啼啼的样子，也只能装作没关系。  
成熟的小鹿身体同样吸引身后的白发人。Steve看着Curtis和Jack的情爱，他虽然默不作声，但是阴茎早也起了反应。身前的Bucky很快就感觉抵到自己屁股上的硬物，他湿漉漉的眼神回头看了一眼Steve，眷注地问道，“Stevie……想做了吗？”  
Steve点了点头，小鹿就抬起了屁股，让自己的小穴坐在了对方的龟头上，“刚刚又才做了一次呢……Stevie耐力真的很好。”Bucky夸张道，顺便大方的张开双腿，正要用沾湿手指给自己润滑，歪头想了想，又停了下来，“好像还很湿，我直接坐进去好吗？”他水灵的眼睛请求着自己的丈夫。  
“但是，我想看Bucky自渎的样子，”温顺的雄狮恳求地哄他的小鹿，“还可以给Benjamin一点示范？”  
听话的Bucky只好照做。Steve把头靠在他的肩上，往下看Bucky的自慰。他像以前那样，含起两根手指，再慢慢舔舐它们，连同指缝也被舔软。他一手覆上胸部，随意揉玩过之后便托起下半乳，用指尖绕着樱桃红色的乳尖打圈，Steve也随即握住他的手背，不止玩弄乳尖的丈夫还拉扯那颗他亲自给Bucky穿的乳环。  
“你属于我的……”每当Steve碰他的乳环时，他总会不厌其烦地表白，“你知道，我很自私的，所有你永远是我的，你所有的一切都是我的。Buck，我爱你。”  
“我是Stevie的……”Bucky点点头，和Steve一起看向银饰上的名字，“是Steve Rogers永远的丈夫。”  
Steve也把手指伸进Bucky的嘴里沾湿，然后和他一起自慰。他们一起拉开肉感的阴唇，不久前Steve才释放在里面的精液就流了下来，Bucky不好意思地红了脸，而Steve却笑着把精液和淫水混着一起，绕着Bucky的手指，两个人的指腹一前一后地搓弄阴蒂，Bucky的小腹情难自禁地一起一伏，呼吸也变得急促了。Steve微笑着看着丈夫浪叫，再默契地把龟头卡进阴唇之间，等Bucky慢慢坐进去。  
贴着Bucky脸蛋的Jack也察觉到Bucky的变化。他低头看了一眼，Steve的阴茎明晃晃地插进了眼前人的体内，Bucky的表情洋溢着他一直以来羡慕的幸福。他靠近一点，试图感染Bucky身上那股气氛，学着Bucky的样子让自己更放松一点。  
“Jackie？”身后传来Curtis魅惑的沉稳声音，“可以吗？”他隐晦地询问。  
“可以的……”Jack咬住了嘴唇，快速地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛颤动着，完美的阴影投落到Bucky的脸上，颤抖的身躯也被Curtis从后面完全抱着了。Curtis把话放在他的耳边，“不要害怕。”  
但是，Jack还没听清楚，Curtis硕大的龟头率先地拨开阴唇，一下就刺入了阴道。小王子生涩的身体突然一阵，眼睛睁的大大的，脱口而出地惊呼了一声，情愫中的Bucky也因为Jack的反应睁开了眼睛。  
“疼……”Jack哭兮兮弓起了腰，Bucky见状，不得不把柔软的胸借给他依靠。Jack被疼得哭出声，“好疼Curtis……太粗了，不行……”Jack试着求饶，Curtis也很抱歉地吻他的发旋，小声地道歉。  
“Benjamin？”Steve开口叫Jack，“Bucky当年也是很抗拒呢，明明已经很湿了，但是就是不肯让我进去。”他笑了笑，顿然往上插进Bucky的小穴中，“像这样……”Bucky惊叫了起来，丈夫的巨物一口气插到最里面，他感到子宫口都要被龟头破开了，胸部也睡着动作上下摇摆。Steve插了几下以后，从一插到底，再变得慢慢抽插，Bucky的声音也开始放缓，发情期的小鹿越来越妩媚，突兀的呼喊也变成诱人的呻吟。  
Jack盯着Bucky小腹下的缝隙被填满了Steve的阴茎，那根青筋暴起的硬物毫不留情地捅入Bucky的身体，然后在拉出来，混着的白浊液体分不清是Steve的精还是Bucky的淫水。Bucky把腿张到最大，到后来直接以一个跪蹲的姿势，配合Steve的阴茎共同交欢。接着，Steve把抽插的频率变快，像打桩机一样强而有力的猛地插进，再抽到最出，Bucky心领神会地跟着做，他的呼吸变得更急促了。  
“啊——啊——”Bucky不顾面子地昂起头，在Jack面前流出生理性的泪水。Steve抓住他的腰肢，再抽插两下，他就在里面射精了。迸发的精液很快就沾满了Bucky的子宫，再而因为地心重力和宽阔通道的原因，白浊的新鲜液体在交接处流了下来，正好，Bucky用手指接住了那些多余的精，用来涂抹阴蒂，自己试着刺激潮吹。他已经不能射精了……之前做了太多次，身体的原因使他并不像Steve那样有很多的雄性激素，Bucky尝试着利用潮吹高潮——  
Steve仍旧不挠地操他。  
“Stevie……我射不出来了，什么都射不出……没有力气了，求你了……呜呜，不要再……会尿尿的……”Bucky断断续续地乞求，“不要……在Jack面前丢脸……”  
“随便射出点什么都行……乖……”Steve安慰似的吻着小鹿，双手扶着大腿不让其合拢，“这不丢脸，宝贝……”  
“Stevie——！”Bucky咬紧牙关，狠狠吸进一口气。在Steve一插到底的时候，再猛地拔出来的时候，他就尿出来了，潮喷也因为他爱抚阴蒂的原因一起进行，没有硬物堵住的出口如同泄洪一样，潮吹液像喷水一样喷出，甚至喷到Jack的小腹上；而龟头却像射精那样，先是射出一道淡黄色的尿液，两秒后，待Bucky彻底地瘫软了，火热的液体依旧像失禁似的，不断缓缓冒出。

Jack看得出神，小穴也跟着流水，像热潮中的雌性动物一样，潜而默化地释放着强大的情爱多巴胺。Curtis用硬物抵着入口，趁着水流，一下子就挺进了一半，Jack虽然紧得不禁皱起了眉头，但小穴的流水早就足够润滑，Curtis直接长驱而入——Jack翘着屁股，Curtis一手安抚他性感的腰窝，一手玩弄他未经世事的软胸，胸部和屁股的双重刺激让Jack暂时忘记了痛楚。  
不知不觉中，Curtis就插到了最里面。他攀上Jack的肩膀，拥住爱人的后背，在Jack的耳边低语，恰似小时候奖励小王子那样，叫他Jackie，表扬他是世界上最棒最乖的小孩。  
小王子贴上了Bucky，用小小的阴茎蹭着Bucky同样的却无力的器官。Curtis笑着和他一起撸动。有技巧的动作使得Jack小小的器官也有了反应，他射在了Bucky的身上；Curtis第一次进入Jack深处，那里紧致得夹得他快要断掉了，他变换着位置，浅浅深深地抽插。  
Jack感到里面有一股微凉的液体渗过阴道……和子宫？他估摸着，第一次性交的内部被刺激后迅速收缩，像痉挛似的，把Curtis的粗物夹得更紧更紧。Jack掉着眼泪，不受控制的小穴紧得几乎要复制过Curtis阴茎上的全部青筋了。  
Curtis厚重的气息喷在Jack的后背，他看着Jack背上的薄汗，看着他瘦小的背影，看着自己压在肌肤上面红痕，油然而生一种像看着以前的王子的错觉。他像他的洛丽塔爱人，禁忌却甜美。  
“我爱你。”  
Curtis从后面抱起Jack，轻轻把他的屁股抬起，把硬物抽出。精液、淫液和Jack渗在里面薄薄的处子血，流过那个刚刚开苞的出口。Jack前额的发丝沾着两人气味的汗水，Curtis把它撩起，吻快要昏迷的小王子的额头，把他整个人都圈在怀里，悄悄地用吻疼爱Jack身上的红痕，或者在白得透明的皮肤上留下明艳的草莓印。  
床上清醒的只剩下Curtis和Steve。Jack和Bucky在身体被简单清理过后便睡着了。  
“所以，要感谢我吗？”洗过澡的Steve擦着头发，对外面的Curtis说。  
“感谢你给机会Jack坦诚？”Curtis笑着说，“才不，Rogers。你的Bucky可是教坏了我的Jack。”  
“是你的Jack粘着我的Buck吧。”

 

(END)


End file.
